


Maybe We'll Be All Right

by Tito11



Series: What You Feel Is What You Are (and what you are is beautiful) [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mpreg, alpha!Jared, omega!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s settled, then. He’s going to have to tell Jared tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We'll Be All Right

**Author's Note:**

> don't own. Title from “Papa Don’t Preach” by Madonna

Jensen’s parents don’t exactly live in the same world as him. It’s not that they don’t care, it’s just that they care in a really specific way that involves being totally oblivious to what’s actually going on in his life. They believe everything he says, even when it’s totally ridiculous. Like his morning sickness, for example. For some reason, his parents totally believed him when he told them he has a really specific flu that only bothers him in the morning. His parents are really fucking stupid. It’s either that or they have an absurd amount of trust in him. It makes him feel a bit guilty, sometimes, that they trust him so much when he’s done nothing but lie to them for the past few years. If they knew the truth, and they will soon, it would probably break their hearts. And despite the fact that they don’t see eye to eye on, well, anything, Jensen loves his parents and doesn’t want them to be sad. So yeah, he feels guilty. Just not enough to go back to being the son they want him to be.

They’re all sitting at the dinner table, waiting for the cook to bring in the food, when his mother brings it up again.

“Jensen, darling,” she says. She always calls him darling, even when they’re in public and he doesn’t want her to. “Are you sure you’re feeling well? Perhaps I should make a doctor’s appointment for you.”

Jensen absolutely is not feeling well. Some days his morning sickness lasts all fucking day, and today is one of those days. But no way is he letting her take him to the doctor. He’s going to have to go eventually, but he’s going to do it on his own terms. After he tells Jared. Which will be any day now. Probably.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to tell Jared. He does. It’s just that he hasn’t figured out how yet. He knows it’s not going to change anything. Jared loves him. But at the same time, it’s going to change everything. It’s especially going to change things with his parents. They’re both going to die of shock.

“I’m fine, Mother,” he lies, just as the cook begins to carry the meal in. “I’m sure I’ll get over this flu soon.” Like after the first trimester.

“All right, darling,” she says, smiling at the cook as she sets the plate down. “But if you aren’t over it by next week, I’m definitely making an appointment.”

That narrows Jensen’s time frame down. It’s settled, then. He’s going to have to tell Jared tomorrow.

 

When Jensen gets to school the next day, Jared and Chad are already on the outdoor basketball court shooting hoops. Jensen’s still feeling terrible from the combination of smells from the pine air freshener in the car and the aqua fresh cologne of the driver. His nerves aren’t helping, either.

“Hey, Jen,” Jared calls as soon as he’s close enough, and tosses him the ball. Jensen catches it with reflexes he didn’t know he had before he started shooting hoops with them before school. He dribbles the ball a few times and then tosses it back.

“Can we talk, Jared?” he asks quietly. He has to do this before he loses his nerve, because next week his mom is going to find out, and she’s going to want to know who the father is. Jensen can’t just spring that kind of shit storm on Jared without a little warning. Not that he thinks it’ll do much good, but it’s the thought that counts.

Chad whistles. “Uh oh, Jaybird,” he says, snatching the ball from Jared and beginning to spin it on his finger. He fails at it and the ball bounces away, but Chad doesn’t seem to care. “Looks like the little woman wants a word.” He makes an obscene hand gesture when he says “word,” but Jensen doesn’t mind. He’s learned over the past few years that even though Chad’s a certifiable pervert, he’s really a decent guy underneath it all.

Jared must see the uncomfortable look on Jensen’s face, though, because he doesn’t rise to Chad’s bait, either. “Sure,” he tells Jensen, then, “Get lost, Chad.”

Chad flips them off then goes to retrieve the ball from where it’s rolled across the court.

Once he’s out of earshot, Jensen takes a nervous breath. “I need to tell you something,” he says, trying to stop the trembling he can hear in his voice.

Jared hears it, too, and puts a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “Whatever it is, Jen, it’s going to be okay.” His voice is so calm and sure, and he looks right into Jensen’s eyes when he says it. Jared’s a damn good boyfriend. Jensen just hopes he’ll continue to be, after he hears the news.

It takes a few moments for Jensen to get up enough courage to say it, but he finally forces out “I- I’m pregnant.”

Jared freezes and his hand tightens convulsively on Jensen’s shoulder. His face goes a bit pale and his breathing gets harsh. Beyond that, though, neither of them says anything or makes a move. They just stand there, staring at each other for a long time, Jared on the edge of hyperventilating, until finally Jensen can’t take it anymore. It might be the hormones or it might be the stress, but either way, he only realizes what’s going to happen a second before he bursts into tears.

That snaps Jared out of it like nothing else could. He lets go of Jensen’s shoulder and pulls him into a hug. “Hey,” he whispers in Jensen’s ear. “Hey. It’ll be okay. We’ll be fine.” He keeps repeating the words while Jensen cries into his shoulder. It’s been hard, keeping this secret from Jared and being so sick all the time. He doesn’t think he can handle much more all on his own.

Eventually, after at least ten minutes of clinging tearfully to Jared, Jensen hears the bell for home room begin to ring. He pulls himself together and releases the death grip he’s had on Jared’s shirt.

Chad’s still standing on the other side of the court, watching them with squinty suspicious eyes. When he sees them break apart, he grabs his backpack from where it’s been sitting on the bench and slings it over his shoulder. “We’re gonna be late, bitches!” he yells across to them.

Jared half-turns toward him and shouts, “You go ahead! We’ll catch up!” Then he turns back to Jensen and takes his hand. “Listen to me, Jen,” he says. Jensen tries to look away. He can’t help it. It’s always the stressful moments that bring back everything his parents taught him to be. Jared isn’t going for that, though, and uses his free hand to turn his face back and cup his cheek. “Listen. I know you’re freaking out, but don’t. I don’t have a plan yet, but I’ll come up with one. We’ll work one out together. It’s going to be okay, I promise you.”

He says it all so earnestly. And the thing is, Jared is the goofiest person Jensen knows. He’s loud and bouncy and sometimes a little annoying. But he never lies, not when it matters, and not to Jensen. The fact that he’s promising this means he’s going to do everything in his power to make it true. They’re going to be okay.

Jensen smiles and it’s a bit watery. Jared leans in to kiss him, just softly, on the lips. “We’ll be okay, Jen,” he says again and Jensen believes him. Somehow, they’re going to get through this.


End file.
